


Дебилы, или Бедный дядя Яша

by Max_Gautz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	

\- Может, свалим? - спрашивает Юрка. - Надоело все.  
Сначала было прикольно: его первое взрослое золото, все поздравляют, он герой вечеринки, даже Яков не багровеет, когда Юрка цепляет шампанское. А потом до него доходит - и покровительственный тон, и легкая издевка, приправляющая тосты. От всех этих людей едва уловимо тянет сквозняком. И только Алтын здесь - как печка в деревенском доме. От него горят уши, даже на расстоянии. Юрка чувствует его всем телом, словно у него внутри компас, настроенный на конкретного человека.  
Когда заканчивается официальная часть, их прибивает друг к другу будто случайно, и больше они уже не расстаются. Юрка жмется к новому другу, греется об него, а все, что происходит вокруг, начинает бесить, потому что отвлекает.  
\- Я говорю, может, свалим?..  
Бек озирается по сторонам, потом говорит, понизив голос:  
\- Жди у лифта, я догоню.  
Хренов конспиратор.  
А через пару минут, уже в лифте, Юрка хохочет, когда Бек показывает ему спрятанную под полой пиджака бутылку. Не такой уж он и правильный этот ваш герой Казахстана. Юрка очень хочет знать, какие еще черти водятся в этом омуте.  
Один пузырь шампанского на двоих - это, конечно, слезы, и Юрка уже прикидывает, как шантажом и угрозами стрясти с Никифорова еще парочку. В успехе он уверен, но когда они добираются до номера ("Яков там до конца проторчит", - уверяет Юрка) - оказывается, что им и одной много. Они не включают свет. Алтын ставит пузырь на пол возле двери, кладет руку Юрке на плечо, и все вокруг перестает существовать.  
Глаза у Алтына совсем страшные в темноте, черные, гипнотические, но Юрке делается светло и ясно от этого. Внутри у него что-то искрит, перегорает, и любой, кто пройдет мимо номера, рискует отравиться озоном.  
Они долго и жадно целуются, как, наверное, бывает только в самый первый раз, и то не у всех. В какой-то момент Юрке отказывают ноги, Алтын ловит его, пытающегося стечь на пол, и утаскивает на кровать. Он не ласков, не бережен, он совсем не осторожничает и ни черта не боится. Наконец-то хоть кто-то обращается с Юркой как с равным и не делает скидок на возраст и "феечность". Алтын просто выебет его сейчас, только обдерет с него одежду, как обдирают шкурку с апельсина. Юрка пугается на секунду - своей беспомощности, того, что кто-то большой и сильный будет творить с ним всякое странное, - но к этому моменту он уже без штанов, и одна тяжелая ладонь катком проходится по позвонкам, вторая выжигает клеймо на бедре, а заднице щекотно от горячего языка.  
Юрка рассмеялся бы, представив картину, но вместо этого стонет в подушку. Его ведет. Он ничего не соображает и, кажется, даже не способен во всем этом участвовать. Алтын, конечно, и сам справляется, натягивает его на член так ловко и уверенно, словно миллион раз это делал, и Юрка давится собственной слюной, перестает дышать от боли и лишь несколько минут спустя осознает, что все, его ебут, по-настоящему, вживую.  
Ему хочется как-то выразить свое потрясение, поделиться чувствами, сказать Алтыну что-нибудь хорошее и важное, но привыкшее справляться с болью тело внезапно отказывается справляться с удовольствием, и он может только мычать и царапать покрывало до тех пор, пока его не скручивает судорогой, от которой он и умирает наконец - молодым и красивым.  
\- Охуеть... - говорит он - почему-то фальцетом - когда возвращается голос. И всхлипывает так жалобно, что самому себя жалко. Под животом у него мокро, из задницы течет и под щекой тоже лужа. - Ну охуеть теперь... - и вздрагивает, как ребенок после слез.  
\- Юр, ты в порядке? - очень напряженно спрашивает Бек. И вроде бы смотрит очень пристально.  
\- Я... да. Мне... Ой, да похуй. Мне норм, я просто... Да. Ты только не уходи, окей?  
К тому моменту, когда Алтын возвращает ему ответное "окей", Юрка уже спит.

Забытая бутылка греется на полу у двери, пока Яков не сносит ее в потемках. Вообще-то он хотел потихоньку пробраться к кровати, полагая, что Плисецкий давно уже видит сны, но что-то идет не так и от грохота в глубине номера случается переполох. Яков щелкает выключателем и видит всю картину сразу.  
На кровати сидит голый Отабек и пытается натянуть на себя край покрывала. Вид у него дикий и взъерошенный, глаза бессмысленные, из одежды на нем только носки. Рядом валяется не менее голый Плисецкий - пузом кверху, срамом напоказ - и сладко, с удовольствием потягивается. А воздух, между тем, пахнет далеко не озоном.  
\- Господи боже, - с чувством говорит Яков, - как же вы меня заебали...  
Плисецкий садится на кровати и обнимает Алтына со спины. Тот вздрагивает и начинает просыпаться.  
\- Ты только не ори, дядь Яш, люди ведь спят, - говорит Плисецкий как ни в чем не бывало, и дядя Яша в этот момент ненавидит его так сильно, как никогда и никого.  
Разумеется, он и сам понимает, что безобразный скандал им тут не нужен, но очень хочет свернуть шею мелкому говнюку. Он никогда не поднимал руку на своих детей, но что-то в Юркиной ухмылке, в его расслабленной позе и потрясающем бесстыдстве заставляет Якова жалеть об этом. Плисецкий знает, что ничего ему не будет. До него не дотянуться, не вразумить, не вталдычить в эту глупую голову, что нельзя делать то, что он делает. Может, пара крепких затрещин могла бы способствовать воспитательному процессу, и Яков, ей-богу, врезал бы ему или хотя бы тряхнул как следует, вот только... Алтын совсем проснулся. Подобрался. И смотрит так, что Якову кристально ясно: одно неверное движение - и пиздец. Батыр его зубами загрызет к чертям собачьим.  
\- Ну ебаный же в рот...  
С минуту Яков стоит на пороге, приложив к лысине огромную клешню, потом проходит в номер и грузно опускается в кресло. Алтын чуть разворачивается, не спуская с него глаз.  
Некоторое время все трое молчат, потом Юрка начинает ерзать и, наконец, не выдерживает.  
\- Да ладно тебе, дядь Яш, ну че такого-то.  
\- Да нихуя ниче! - рявкает дядь Яша. - А если бы не я пришел?!  
\- А кто еще-то?! - орет Плисецкий, немедленно забыв о спящих людях.  
\- Да мало ли! Да хоть бы Гоша с какой-нибудь телкой, он же долбоеб, блядь, у него в голове вообще пустота! И что бы было? Ты вообще представляешь, какой пиздец вы могли нам всем устроить? Почему ты, блядь, башкой никогда не думаешь, Плисецкий?! Ну ладно, на себя тебе насрать, на меня и подавно, но ты хоть про деда подумал?! Каково б ему было, а?.. А про батыра своего подумать - тоже не судьба? Ебать-то его будут, не тебя. Что, батыр, готов жопу подставлять? Готов, спрашиваю?!  
Алтын сглатывает, открывает рот, но Яков только рукой на него машет, молчи мол, и так понятно, что хоть на расстрел.  
\- Дебилы, блядь... Да что ж за дебилы-то, господи... Одна Милка нормальная из вас из всех! За что мне это...  
Плисецкий делает виноватое лицо, но смотрит с таким упертым недовольством, что Яков понимает - ни хрена до него не дошло. Все равно у него злые взрослые кругом виноваты, за все его проебы, за всю хуйню, которую он творит. И хоть об стену расшибись - все бестолку...  
Яков отворачивается, прикрыв глаза ладонью, и вздыхает, как кит, поднявшийся с глубины. Юрке его даже жалко в этот момент, а Бек, воспользовавшись затишьем, начинает искать трусы.  
Через несколько минут, полностью одетый и обутый, он садится на то же место, сложив руки на коленях. Плисецкий, который даже не подумал хоть чем-нибудь прикрыться, тянет к нему руку и поправляет прическу. Вид у него при этом отчаянно влюбленный. Ему хочется повиснуть на Алтыне и жарким шепотом рассказать на ухо, какой он клевый и как круто было то, что они тут вытворяли, и что надо будет обязательно все это...  
\- Оделся, батыр? - спрашивает Яков. - Вот и топай теперь отсюда. И не попадайся мне на глаза, будь любезен.  
Юрка мутнеет. Потом срывается с постели, в панике хватает с пола брюки и кричит, пытаясь попасть в штанину:  
\- Стой! Я щас, я с тобой!  
Яков разворачивается в кресле и то ли с ужасом, то ли с отвращением отмечает, что у пляшущего на одной ноге Юрки стояк. Он снова прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и совершенно теряется, не зная что со всем этим делать. Ему хочется плакать.  
К счастью, герой Казахстана оказывается не совсем идиотом.  
\- Юр, не надо, - говорит он, притягивая Юрку к себе. - Не надо никуда идти. Все нормально же будет, чего ты. Никуда я не денусь, я в свой номер пойду, а завтра увидимся, да ведь?  
"Вот сволочь!.." - думает Яков. На его указания только что забили болт, а он почему-то почти в восторге.  
\- Я тебе утром позвоню, - продолжает батыр, и в его голосе столько спокойной уверенности, что Юрка сдается без боя. - Я позвоню, как проснусь. А ты тоже ложись, ладно?  
Юрка кивает.  
Батыр гладит его между лопаток, потом поворачивается к Якову, очень вежливо говорит: "До свидания, Яков Давыдович", - и сваливает из номера нахуй. Яков смотрит на закрывшуюся за ним дверь. Потом на Юрку - со стояком и штанами в руках. Потом на лежащую на полу бутылку.  
\- Юрочка... - говорит он устало, - пойди от... ну там в ванне полежи, что ли... а то что за безобразие...  
Его лицо сморщивается, как печеная картошка, на глазах выступают слезы, и со стороны очень трудно понять, смеется он или плачет.


End file.
